Raven
by LittlelazyCat
Summary: When a mysterious girl shows up in Ferryport landing, will she bring new mysteries for the Grimm family to solve? Puckabrina moments. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sister's Grimm or Marshmallows, but I do own my bird lady (you'll meet her soon) and a pair of orange socks.**

It was a day like any other. Sabrina woke up to whatever prank Puck had set up for her, scream at the top of her lungs, then chase/beat up or at least insult that disgusting fairy boy. Then she would skip breakfast because it always tasted odd and was multicolored.

Today, Sabrina had bubblegum pink goo in her otherwise blond hair, which clashed brilliantly with her neon green pajamas and orange socks.

"PUCK!" Sabrina yelled, taking the stairs two at a time. "This had better come out, or you'll wish your smelly little self had never been born!"

Puck laughed to himself, amused with how much this particular prank annoyed her. She looked cute when she was annoyed. _Wait, did I just call Sab-Grimm cute? And I almost called her Sabrina? _ "It will," he said, mouth full of blue hash browns, but then he added, "eventually!"

Daphne giggled, and said "Your hair looks gnarly with your socks!"

"I look horrendous!" Sabrina said in a voice that was closest compared to a growl. After one glance at breakfast, she punched Puck in the arm before thundering back up the stairs, clearly going to take at least five showers.

"What does horrendous mean?" Daphne asked, getting herself seconds.

"It means ugly or unattractive, _Liebling._" Granny Relda said.

"Oh. What does unattractive mean?" Granny Relda sighed.

Puck was in his room, eating marshmallows while a battle went on in his head.

_You like her._

I do not!

_Yes you do._

Shut up!

_You just told yourself to shut up._

So? I don't like Sabrina!

_You just called her Sabrina._

Meanwhile, Sabrina was drying herself off after her sixth shower, satisfied that most of the pink was gone from her hair. Now it just looked like she had gotten light pink highlights.

_You like him._

I do not!

_Yes you do._

Even if I did, he doesn't feel the same way.

_You don't know that._

Yeah right.

**End of chapter 1! You'll meet by bird lady next chapter or maybe I'll make you wait longer mwahahaha..ha..*cough cough***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay! **

**I don't own Sisters Grimm, but I do own the mystery bird lady and Half'n'half.**

Sabrina Grimm was having a bad dream. They happened to her a lot. This one was about a giant black bird swooping down out of nowhere and stealing Daphne, but Puck couldn't save her because it flew over the barrier surrounding Ferryport landing.

Sabrina sat up in bed, shivering despite the summer air. The only sounds to be heard was Daphne's snoring and the ticking of a clock on a shelf above the dresser. She liked that clock, with ornate flower carvings around the face, and it was never off. It currently said that it was 3:32 in the morning, and she thought she should go back to sleep. But then a minute later, she heard a loud, single knock on the door.

She crept into the hallway, being careful not to wake anyone up, but bumped into Puck.

"_Watch where you're going!" _Sabrina hissed.

"_Did you hear someone knock on the door?" _Puck whispered.

Sabrina nodded, and then she went down the stairs and carefully opened the door so that she could see who it was but easily be able to slam it shut if it was someone they'd rather not deal with.

Standing on the porch was an odd girl that looked about Sabrina's age. Half of her hair on the right side was blonde and wavy, while the other half on the left side was black and spiky. She had a white feathered wing on the right side but a black bat one on the left, and a bushy tail that was again white on the right but black on the left. Her right eye was blue, but her left eye was red with no pupil. The pale girl was wearing a normal enough outfit, skinny jeans, black converse, and a green t-shirt.

Clearly oblivious to the shocked faces in front of her the stranger said "Hi, is this the Grimm's residence? I need to speak with Relda Grimm."

Sabrina, who noticed that her mouth was hanging open, quickly said "you realize it's three in the morning?"

"Yeah, but it's urgent!" the girl said, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Are you an Everafter?" Puck asked, still gaping at the girl's appearance.

"No, I'm dressed up for Halloween four months early." Said the girl, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm Half'n'half."

**What does Half'n'half need to tell Granny Relda that's so urgent? Will you ever get to meet the bird lady? You'll see next time! **

**By the way, did any of you notice the significance of Half'n'half arriving at 3:33?** **Tell the Review button, he's lonely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Huzzah, I'm on a roll!**

**Again, I don't own SG, but I own mystery bird lady, Half'n'half, and a keyboard otherwise I wouldn't be writing this!**

Puck went to get Granny Relda, which left Sabrina with Half'n'half.

"So… what story are you in?" Sabrina asked, desperate to break the awkward silence as she led the strange girl into the living room.

"It's a rare story, and the only copy was burned in a forest fire. I'm a snotty girl that's good and bad all her life, who dies at a young age. They don't know what to do with me, so they make me half an angel and half a disgusting creature. Sometimes I'm nice, sometimes I'm-" Half'n'half's voice changed from what was lighthearted to a snarl. "Shut up! My past is none of your business, you bitch!" then before Sabrina could figure out what happened, her voice turned soft and regretful. "Sorry. Sometimes I'm evil."

Sabrina was glad to see Granny Relda arrive, looking half asleep. "What is it, _Liebling_?" at the sight of Half'n'half, she immediately woke up and said "Well?"

"What, no 'thank you' or 'so glad you're okay?' jeez, woman, I've been gone for ten years, living a living hell just for your stupid curiosity!" Half'n'half sighed, resting her face in her hands. "Sorry, Relda. It's gotten worse since I learned swear words. It has something to do with a living clock. It's been so long since I've been here, I couldn't think of many leads."

"What's so important about a living clock?" Puck asked, looking from Half'n'half to Relda's calculating face.

"Well, obviously nothing important at all, seeing I've spent ten years to uncover that insignificant bit of information!" Half'n'half spat.

While she looked like she was going to go bang her head on a wall, Granny Relda explained. "There is a fabled Everafter bird lady that kidnaps other Everafters, somehow corrupting them for the Scarlet Hand. Taking her out would help greatly with our battle against them, and a lead has told us that 'the clue to the bird's nest lies behind a living clock' Basil left that note for us, but half of it had been stolen when he died."

"But what does that mean?" Half'n'half muttered. "You know what? I'm gonna get some sleep first. I'll think about it in the morning.

Sabrina went up to her room, Daphne still asleep besides the morning's events.

She fell asleep to the sound of snores and the ticking of a clock.

**Sorry the chappie was short, but I wanna go play in the snow!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Holy toast!**

**I don't own SG, but I own Half'n'half and the mysterious bird lady (if you'll ever meet her…)**

That morning, Sabrina's skin was dyed blue, which clashed quite well with her orange pajamas. She stormed downstairs, pledging to beat that fairy boy to a pulp. When she got downstairs, she remembered last night's events as she saw Half'n'half, sitting in Sabrina's normal seat. Today's breakfast was purple sausages and red eggs that smelled like bananas. Daphne and Puck were, as usual, stuffing their face like no tomorrow, while Half'n'half was having swings of eating like a civilized person to stabbing the poor sausage angrily with her fork.

"Hey, beautiful" smirked Half'n'half, before her voice swung to sympathy, her mismatched eyes soft. "Did Puck do that to you?"

"HE ALWAYS DOES THIS TO ME!" Sabrina yelled. "This better come out, fairy boy."

"Maybe in a month or two." Puck smirked, causing Half'n'half to laugh until Daphne punched her lightly in the arm.

Sabrina stormed back upstairs, but not before punching both Puck and Half'n'half.

See? He hates me!

_He does that every day. That's not proof._

Whatever.

_Talk to him, then. You'll see._

Puck sighed and flopped down on his trampoline, trying to decide on something that was important to him.

See? She hates me!

_No she doesn't._

Well, she doesn't feel the same way.

_You don't know that._

Sabrina was quite displeased that even after seven showers, the blue dye had only faded slightly. She was also annoyed when she found that all of her clothing that wasn't blue was gone. So, after changing into blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that said 'Save the Ocean', she stormed into Puck's room.

Puck jumped as he heard his room's door burst open, as the one and only Sabrina Grimm stormed in. he loved it when a prank came together, mostly because she looked cute when she was really pissed.

_You just called her cute._

Yeah, so?

_You're so stupid sometimes._

You just called yourself stupid, you know.

_Shut up._

"PUCK! Where are all of my clothes that make me NOT look like a walking fish tank?"

"Right above ya, Grimm." Sure enough, all the rest of her clothing was in a garbage bag just high enough for her to not be able to reach it.

"Get. It. Down. Now." Sabrina said with such anger it almost scared him.

_A mortal scare the trickster king? Now that's just pathetic._

Shut up.

"Don't feel like it, Grimm." Puck laughed. Sabrina walked over and sat opposite of Puck on the trampoline.

"Why do you hate me?" Sabrina sighed. "Why do you only play tricks on me?"

Puck paused. _Hate her? I don't hate her! _"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do!" She was crying now. _Sabrina Grimm? Cry? _"You pull these horrid pranks on me! That isn't exactly a display of affection!"

"Well, to me it is." _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_

Sabrina had stopped crying and was staring at him.

_SHIT._

**Oh, what's Sabrina gonna say? Will we ever get to the bird lady? Maybe! Maybe not! Hey, you know the 'review me' button? He's an ex-mass murderer and he just discovered kitchen knives. If you want me to stay alive to write the next chapter, you're gonna need to distract him for a while. Help! I'm starting to hear the jaws theme in my head!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Special shout out to ****starlightchick**** for being my first reviewer and letting me live a bit longer! Yay!**

In those three seconds of stunned silence, battles were raging in people's heads. Sabrina was thinking:

_Did he just say that?_

Why yes, yes he did.

_So… he likes me?_

Pretty much.

_He looks like someone punched him in the stomach._

Talk to him, stupid!

_You just called yourself stupid._

Yeah, well, that's how I feel.

Puck was thinking:

_I will never live this moment down. Ever._

The longer no one says anything, the more awkward it's gonna get.

Daphne was thinking:

_Brown shoes or black shoes?_

Granny Relda was thinking:

_Living clock…living clock…_

Charming was thinking, well, that he was charming. Back to Sabrina and Puck.

"Does that mean… you like me?" Sabrina said so quietly it was barely a whisper.

Puck shrugged and said "Well… yeah. You're stupid growing up germs must be getting to me." _Good job. Insulting the girl as you tell her you like her. Very 'Trickster King'. No wonder you've never had a girlfriend in the more than 4,000 years you've been living._

_Shut up._

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah, well, since we are on the subject, I like you too."

About ten seconds went by where they just stared at each other. It wasn't awkward, the moment just didn't need words because it would most likely destroy whatever it was that was in the air.

Then they both jumped as they heard Half'n'half's voice, which brought them back to the knowledge that other things did exist besides the two. "Hey, I think I've got it, Relda!"

They arrived in Sabrina and Daphne's room, where both Half'n'half and Granny Relda were currently staring at the clock with the carved flowers above the dresser.

_Of course! Why didn't I notice it when I went back to bed?_

Half'n'half's mismatched wings unfolded, and she fluttered up to the top of the dresser. She reached her hands out to grab it, but then paused. "D'you think that there might be some sort of… trap?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Granny Relda.

"Sure, go ahead and risk MY ass for YOUR stupid little war!" snapped Half'n'half. She shook her head, but grabbed the clock and carefully floated down then set it on the bedside table.Carefully, she opened the small door on the back. Sitting where the clock's mechanics should have been (Sabrina assumed then that the clock was run on magic) was…

**Ooh, cliffy! You'll see what was in the clock next time! By the way, you know the ex-mass murderer? Yeah, he just discovered a blowtorch and flammable gas. Help me!**

**P.S. Happy thanksgiving! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Whoot Whoot! I've been updating practically every day now… I have no life.**

**Raise your hand if you think I own SG… none? Good. Raise your hand if you think I own the characters I've made up… all? Good!**

Sitting where the clocks mechanics should have been (Sabrina assumed it was run on magic) was a small silver key, a pass card, and a long black feather.

Half'n'half was muttering to herself as she inspected the feather. "Flight feather… too big to be from a normal bird… cat hair… pine needle…" Half'n'half carefully swept her finger across the middle of the feather, black dust sticking to her fingers. "Coal dust."

Voice now louder, Half'n'half addressed all of them. "This feather is from our bird woman, who is an anthropomorphic Raven who in working with a male anthropomorphic Black Cat. Their headquarters or one of the places they frequent is the coal mine in the woods."

"How do you know that?" said a voice behind Sabrina, which made her jump. It was Daphne, who had arrived unnoticed.

Half'n'half rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard. The feather has hints of perfume, so it's a woman. There's a pine needle and coal dust, and there's a coal mine in the woods that was shut down ages ago. She's often there because birds don't lose flight feathers often."

"But how do you know there's a cat man involved?" asked Sabrina, who thought it was a pretty strained assumption since the only evidence was a cat hair. "She could just have a pet cat."

Half'n'half huffed impatiently. "Because it has traces of cologne and is covered in coal dust as well. I don't keep pet cats in coal mines. Even in mint condition, they're dangerous. That one's been closed for at least twenty years."

_Man, she's good. _Thought Sabrina.

Half'n'half carefully put down the feather before picking up the key and card. "The key looks like it belongs to something small, like a jewelry box. I mean, it is possible she uses a cursed necklace or something. The card is for a restaurant or club or something. It almost looks like… it is. It's a card employees, like janitors, use to get in through the back door. And… there's a small bit of frying oil and ketchup on it. It must be from that burger joint."

"So… what do we do now?" asked Puck, who still looked pretty confused.

"Well, _Liebling, _We're going to go get ourselves some burgers, and then take a hike." Said Granny Relda as she bustled out the door.

**I know that chappie was kinda short, but it had a lot of info and I'm too lazy to write more. I also need to work out some kinks in future chappies, sooo… yeah. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 7! Shoutout to ****milmilcrystal**** for giving me an awesome review! **

**This chapter is mostly dedicated to Half'n'half's awesomeness.**

**Drumroll please… I don't own SG!**

An hour later, the odd group climbed out of the ancient deathtrap they called a jalopy. Granny Relda, who didn't trust Half'n'half with her good/evil swings, lead the way, clutching the evidence like her life depended on it. They arrived at the back door of the burger place, _Greasy Jim's_ (Which Sabrina didn't find appealing), to a simple metal door that had a keypad along with a card scanner.

"Great. Did the Old Man leave us a code?" Puck asked who, though happy with the sudden adventure, was still a bit drowsy from lack of sleep.

"They change codes all the time. It would've been pointless." Said Daphne, wearing the same calculating look that Granny Relda now wore.

Half'n'half sighed, which would usually be accompanied by an impatient ruffle of mismatched wings, but Granny Relda had made her hide them under a jean jacket and her tail hidden down a long skirt, so she would stand out less. Like she wouldn't stand out with her odd hair. She nudged her way past Sabrina, who took out some face powder.

"Is this really the time for makeup?" asked Sabrina, who was still grumpy from having to sit next to the smelly fairy boy in the car (even though she liked him, he still smelled like something had died).

Her answer was an eye roll before she blew the dusty stuff onto the keypad, revealing smudges over the numbers 1 and 7. "Grease. You'd think their security would be a bit better. I mean, the person just having clean hands would've made this a lot harder. This model even allows five tries at the code before it rejects the card!" Apparently baffled at the low security measures at a burger restaurant, Half'n'half swiped the messy card, then punched in '1777'. "One girl from hell." Muttered Half'n'half, in a voice only described as amusement.

With a small beep, the door swung inward. Just as Daphne was about to stroll inside, Half'n'half roughly grabbed her by the ear and tugged her back none too gently, which was met by a cry of protest. She then carefully picked up a Styrofoam soda cup and tossed it over the fryer, which landed perfectly over a camera lens that was trained on the door. "Always assess a room before you enter!" she hissed. After another sweep of the room, she carefully stepped into the kitchen, but almost immediately staggered back, swearing extremely offensive words under her breath.

"What is it?" asked Granny Relda, voice sharp and concerned as Half'n'half leaned against the concrete wall, breathing raggedly. For a moment, both eyes were red before one returned to blue and her breathing became regular.

"Powerful magical object in there. Magic brings out the bad side. Puck, you go get it." She then pointed to a small silver box, half hidden by a bag of hamburger buns.

"Why me?" Asked a bewildered Puck, now fully awake.

Half'n'half huffed, tail lashing under her skirt. "If the corrupting item is in there, then the shock will be too much for mortals, and it's too dangerous since I'm already halfway evil. You're the most safe to retrieve it out of all of us."

"Fine." Puck muttered, but he stood in the empty doorway for an extra moment before cautiously walking inside and carefully picking up the small box. Sabrina could tell that something was wrong when Puck's normally cocky expression turned to a serious look of concentration as he walked back the two yards much slower.

At the same time, Half'n'half backed up, keeping the perfect distance from the now approaching box. "Either he flies home or I do." Before anyone could say anything, she slipped off her jacket, mismatched wings snapping open. After a running start, she took off into the sky.

**Somehow the review button managed to find the movie SAW, and now he's coming after me! Help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Isn't that great! (haha I rhymed)**

**Okay so I'm gonna start with Puck's POV then return to 3****rd****.**

The second I picked up the small silver box, I could tell it was an extremely powerful magic object. My thoughts became sluggish and the two yards back to the door seemed to stretch to a mile. I barely heard Half'n'half muttering something about flying before I suddenly thought horrid thoughts about Sabrina hating me. I muttered more to myself than anything,

"Get a grip!"

Then it felt like I was falling through nothing, falling into eternal blackness, and wherever I looked I couldn't find the light.

When Half'n'half left, not only was it so quiet you could feel the anticipation floating in the air but Puck started walking way slower. Puck barely made it past the door when he muttered

"Get a grip!"

For a second his eyes were red and then he collapsed, unconscious.

Someone screamed. It took a while for Sabrina to realize that she was the screamer, and in that short amount of time Granny Relda had jammed the small silver key into the box's keyhole and turned it.

The dread that hung in the air vanished, and Granny Relda was able to pick up the box, no problem.

"Interesting. It appears the box itself is the object, and the key turns it on or off." Muttered Granny Relda.

Then she and Daphne hoisted Puck's limp body into the car.


End file.
